This project is concerned with the mechanism of gene expression of mammalian mitochondrial DNA. We are utilizing cloned mitochondrial DNA fragments for hybridization and sequencing experiments combined with RNA sequencing to analyze any common control region for initiation of DNA replication and transcription. Because the entire genomic sequences of human and mouse mitochondrial DNA are known, we can directly test the effect of DNA sequence alterations on in vitro expression of the genome.